When it all falls apart
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson didn't fight back. He took it in his stride and let it happen. Warnings inside


**A/N: hey guys. Here's an angsty little one shot I wrote. If you feel so inclined, please follow me on Twitter Retta_potterfan and/or use the hash tag #darrendownunder.**

**Warnings: Angst, homophobic language, gay bashing and character death :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Darren Criss is AMAZEBALLS! And hot.**

* * *

_Blaine Anderson didn't fight back. He took it in his stride and let it happen._

* * *

Cooper Anderson had a date that night. She was pretty, friendly and most definitely girlfriend material. But that isn't what he remembered from that night. What he remembered is the phone call he got from Blaine at 2 am. "Blaine?" Cooper said, barely awake and thoroughly confused as to why his little brother had called him.

"He - he said no Coop." His brother was in absolute hysterics, sobbing into the phone.

"Who said no? What's wrong squirt?"

"Kurt. I asked - marry. He - no." Blaine could barely string a sentence together. Cooper had only heard him like this once before.

"Blaine, are you drunk?"

"I - no - only had - few." A few. Cooper knew his brother was a light weight and it only took a few drinks to get him very drunk.

"Blaine, where are you?"

"Central park"

"Central park? You're in New York?" This gave Cooper some comfort, he had a friend in New York who could look after Blaine.

"Hey kid!" Cooper heard a voice from Blaine's end. "You alright?" His brother didn't respond. "Aww what's wrong kid? Your girlfriend break up with you?"

"Boyfriend." Blaine muttered in response.

"Boyfriend? You telling me you're a fag, boy?!" The voice was suddenly much harder than it had been before. Blaine didn't respond again. "We'll then faggot. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson about your faggy ways." Cooper held his breath as he heard the phone drop and a thumping sound which he could only assume was the man beating his brother. "Not even going to fight back eh faggot?" Cooper heard more thumps with a much louder one in between which he guessed was Blaine hitting the ground. Cooper couldn't listen anymore. Blaine needed help.

Cooper called, and failed to connect to, his friend Marc who lived in New York. He was about to give up hope when he thought of the obvious solution. Kurt. Oh god Kurt, please pick up. Please pick up. "Hello?" The voice sounded tired and sad.

"Kurt? It's Cooper."

"If you're calling to give me a lecture I don't wanna hear about it."

"No Kurt, I don't care about that. You have to listen. I was on the phone to Blaine and I heard him getting bashed. Please Kurt, you have to help him." Cooper could hear the sharp intake of breath and knew he'd gotten Kurt's attention.

"Where is he?"

"Central Park."

"Oh god, the park is so big, he could be anywhere."

"Please Kurt." Cooper was close to tears, and Kurt could tell.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out now. You call the cops and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Kurt."

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Iwasonthephonewithmybrotherandiheardhimbeingbashe dandyouhavetohelphim!"

"Sir, please calm down, where is your brother?"

"New York, Central Park."

"Ok sir, I'm sending a car there now. Are you or someone looking for him?"

"No I'm- I'm in LA, but his friend in New York is looking for him."

Kurt ran, all the way from the subway station to Central Park. He had to find Blaine. He had to save him. After 20 minutes of frantic searching, Kurt found him. Or rather, he found the bloodied mess of a man that vaguely resembled his friend. Kurt knew that Blaine was unconscious, the only thing giving him comfort in that moment was the shallow breathing that showed he was still alive. Kurt didn't even hear the sirens approaching, he just sat there, holding Blaine in his arms. The police were barely able to separate Kurt from Blaine, but the latter needed medical attention, badly. Kurt tried to get into the ambulance with Blaine but the paramedic stopped him, "I'm sorry sir, you can't come aboard, you're not family and we have a lot of work to do, I don't think you'll want to see this."

"Please, please let me come, he's my fiancé."

"I truly am sorry sir, it's better for us if the loved ones aren't around and distraught, makes it harder for us."

"I - ok." Kurt resigned.

Kurt watched as the ambulance pulled away. He felt himself being ushered towards a police car, the officer promising to take him to the hospital.

Cooper touched down at LaGuardia airport the next morning. He'd made good time, sweet talking his way into the flight that was leaving 20 minutes after he got to the airport in LA. He grabbed the first cab he found and went straight to the hospital. He almost sprinted into the emergency room searching for Kurt. He found him, asleep on a chair with a tear-stained face, clearly showing his distress. He gently nudged the sleeping boy, who awoke in a slight panic, "wh- huh? COOP!" The boy threw his arms around the man's neck, glad to have someone with him.

"Hey Kurt, how is he? Have you heard anything?"

"No, I haven't heard anything since they rushed him into emergency surgery. Oh Coop, it was so bad. There was blood everywhere and I could hardly recognise him, he was so broken." Kurt burst into tears at this and Cooper found himself comforting the tall boy, who suddenly felt so much smaller.

"Well I guess all we can do now is wait."

It wasn't until 2pm, twelve hours after Cooper got the call from his drunken brother, that they got any news. A grim faced doctor walked into the room, searching for a face, he had blood, presumably Blaine's, all over his scrubs. The doctor walked towards them and Kurt stood, clearly recognizing the doctor. "Mr Hummel, have any of Blaine's family turned up?"

"Uh, yeah, this is his brother, Cooper." Cooper stood and shook the doctor's hand.

"Mr Anderson, as I'm sure you know, your brother had an extensive amount of injuries. When he got to the hospital he was rushed straight into emergency surgery."

"Is- is he ok?" Cooper felt incredibly timid asking the doctor this question.

"When we opened him up he had a great deal of internal bleeding, it was much worse than we were anticipating. We did everything we could to revive him. I'm sorry Mr Anderson, he didn't make it."

* * *

**:( Poor Blaine...**


End file.
